Fanficeuse chez les Mugiwaras
by TrefleV
Summary: Zoro est perdu, un livre est (était) caché, et une personne s'est généreusement dévouée pour servir de cobaye. Alors, si les chapeaux de paille tombent sur un cahier de fanfics ?


« J'ai trouvé ça qui trainait dans ta chambre, c'est quoi ? demanda Zoro en passant la porte et en agitant un cahier relié de cuir dans la main, attirant immédiatement l'attention de July.

- Rends-moi ça ! »

Devant la réaction de la jeune fille, qui s'était jetée sur son bras, Zoro leva instinctivement l'objet hors de sa portée. Il avait buté dessus en cherchant sa ceinture, mais n'avait- curieusement- pas osé le lire, préférant en parler avec sa propriétaire. Enfin, ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il serait bien plus amusant de se moquer de la pauvre June qui sautillait pour l'attraper.

« Allez quoi, rends-le moi !

- T'avais qu'à mieux le ranger.

- QUOI ? Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Il était enfoui dans le cœur d'une salade (puisque comme ça il est protégé de Luffy), enduit d'une crème caméléon, et enfermé dans une boite elle-même cachée dans le mur et ne pouvant être ouverte qu'avec un code a douze chiffres et un brin de paille ! COMMENT TU AURAIS PU LE TROUVER PAR HASARD ?

- Ben, j'sais pas... Mais revenons en au sujet principal, sourit-il sadiquement. Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais un journal intime !

- Un journal intime ? apparut Nami comme par enchantement. Où ça, où ça ?

- C'est faux ! l'ignora July. Allez maintenant rends-moi ce cahier ! »

Finalement, elle fut forcée d'abandonner, puisqu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'eut la bonté de l'aider. Force était de constater qu'ils étaient parfois bien trop solidaires, à son gout en tout cas... Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient donc tous assis autour de la table, se penchant au dessus du livre pour déchiffrer la fine écriture de July. Il s'avérait que c'était bel et bien autre chose qu'un journal intime- en réalité, il s'agissait de tout un tas d'histoires, centrées sur les personnes de leur entourage ou eux-mêmes. « Ça évite d'avoir à présenter toujours des nouveaux gens, » avait expliqué la jeune fille en ronchonnant.

« C'est marrant, il y en a des vraiment bien ! On y croirait presque ! s'exclama Luffy.

- C'est bizarre quand même... On a de tout, n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe comment...

- Oh, fit Chopper en tournant une nouvelle page, c'est quoi du lemon ? C'est écrit juste en dessous du titre qu'il y en a, mais c'est pas expliqué... »

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, incapables de répondre.

« C'est vrai ça, dit Robin en se tournant vers July et en fronçant les sourcils, c'est quoi ?

- Le lemon, la devança Sanji- et je ne force personne à lire ce pavé puisque le contenu ne compte pas vraiment (ça sort pas de ma tête tout ça, je me suis renseignée sur internet- allez pas croire ! et puis, j'ai essayé de limiter...), est un terme dérivé du titre d'un livre appelé « Cream Lemon », relatant la vie sentimentale d'une jeune fille. Il désigne un texte qui décrit, de façon relativement explicite, un acte de copulation quelconque. On peut également différencier des sous-genres du lemon : hard lemon pour les scènes violentes ou décrites avec détails, soft pour ce qui est plus doux et sous entendu. On le différencie cependant, la plupart du temps, du lime, qui ne dit rien de clair sur cette même relation, se contentant de mentionner son existence. De la même façon, il existe plusieurs appellations pour préciser la nature de la relation : yaoi, yuri, slash, mpreg... Mais ces catégories ne sont pas forcément comprises dans le genre du lemon, pouvant se contenter de relations purement platoniques et chastes. Ce procédé date d'il y a plusieurs siècles, bien que les auteurs d'aujourd'hui le revendiquent comme un certain « effet de mode » et considèrent qu'ils sont les investigateurs de ce mouvement, considéré trop libertin et choquant et par conséquent inadapté aux civilisations anciennes- ce qui est bien évidemment faux. D'ailleurs, l'âge d'or de ces récits remonte à quelques centaines d'années seulement après la création du monde, bien qu'ils se transmettent plus par la parole et la peinture que par écrit. »

Il souffla un coup avant de demander si ils avaient compris, puisqu'il s'était laissé emporter et était allé plus loin que la définition de base. Les autres se regardent, se demandant comment leur cuisinier savait tout ça- et puis non, en fait ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. Ussop avait préféré couvrir les yeux du petit renne après la deuxième phrase, et avait lui-même décroché peu de temps après.

Nami quant à elle commença silencieusement (heureusement) sa lecture, et ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la page.

« OH mon DIEU ! cria Nami, les yeux exorbités, ne parvenant pas à se détacher de la feuille maudite. Mais comment tu as pu écrire ce... ces... ce genre de... mots ! Ces phrases ! Pourquoi faire... elle hésita sur l'appellation à attribuer au texte... ça ?!

- C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça ! se défendit July en s'emparant du livre pour voir quelle page avait lue son amie. Des fois je laisse des gens écrire quelque chose pour garder un souvenir, ou pour s'amuser, ou passer le temps. J'admets que des fois ça donne lieu à des passages assez hard, mais jamais je ne ferais ça ! D'ailleurs c'est écrit, il y a la signature de l'auteur à la fin... »

Pendant que Nami s'efforçait d'effacer la vision qui se présentait à ses yeux, Robin se saisit du livre et feuilleta quelques pages.

« Dans l'ensemble, c'est quand même mignon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a des couples aussi bizarres des fois-

- Des paris.

- Mais c'est sympa, à lire... »

July de son coté n'en menait pas large : elle était toute rouge, maudissant le sabreur d'avoir trouvé ce cahier. Il aurait pas pu le perdre, non ? Non, il avait été obligé le montrer à tout le monde... Elle devrait lui faire payer.

« Oh ! Elle a trop raison cette fic ! Nami, tu _dois_ te marier avec Shanks, déclara le capitaine d'un ton ferme.

- July, c'est génial tout ça ! Il y a plein d'histoires trop classe, s'extasia Ussop. Même que t'as inventé des exploits hyper stylés ! Et les batailles auxquelles on a droit ! »

Tous s'amusaient avec la trouvaille du vert, passant (j'avais commencé à écrire « sautant », mais mon esprit mal placé m'en a empêché xD) les quelques rédactions marquées d'un avertissement.

« Oh, et ça, c'est quoi ? On dirait pas que c'est de toi, mais il y a pas de signature...

- De quoi ? Ah, rougit July, ça... C'est un cadeau.

- De qui ? Vous devez être drôlement proches dis-donc !

- Je trouve ça adorable, renchérit Robin.

- Moui... »

Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise en marmonnant, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pas avoir mieux caché l'objet- bien qu'elle aurait eu du mal à trouver meilleure cachette. Seul Zoro était assez nul en orientation pour trouver ça par hasard... Elle laissa ses amis parcourir les pages et alla se coucher- ou se planquer sous sa couette pour ne plus jamais en ressortit, selon le point de vue. Une fois emmitouflée dans le tissu et le visage caché par l'oreiller, elle se détendit quelque peu, et le visage du fameux « auteur anonyme » revint à ses yeux. Elle s'endormit en se remémorant les souvenirs, pourtant pas si roses, mais témoins d'un temps heureux.

« Ace avec Luffy... Les supernovas... Zoro et Mihawk... »

Nami se dandinait en position fœtale, choquée, amorçant une vague de paris sur le temps qu'elle mettrait à s'en remettre.

(***)

Oui, c'était une sorte de romance, à la fin. Mais bon... à vrai dire, à la base, j'avais pas prévu de l'écrire. Et dans ma tête, c'était juste un petit passage pour introduire l'amouuur. En restant une fanfic mentale personnelle, bien sur. Mais finalement, je veux pas, ça vaut pas le coup et ça gâcherait tout !

Suite ou pas suite ?


End file.
